Darkness's Daughter
by Bella Riddle 909
Summary: Voldemort marries Bellatrix and have a daughter named Morgana. Morgana grew up as a Malfoy but soon she will find out the truth.
1. Introduction

Intro

Morgan Riddle‐Black lives with the Malfoys, not knowing that her mom is Bellatrix and that her dad is Voldemort.

She is about to go into her last year of Hogwarts in the Slytherin. Harry potter and the golden trio are in 5th year of Hogwarts. The year before her family was over joyed when they heard Voldemort came back.

Draco hates Harry Potter as does Morgan. Draco is 2 years younger than Morgan and he is in his 5th year at Hogwarts. Draco and Morgan are on sarcastic friendly make fun of the other sibling terms.

Morgan was always satisfied by the Dark Arts. The Dark were supposedly trying to kill off all muggles and MuggleBorns, but really they were trying to keep the Old traditions alive, trying to keep the Wizarding Worlds customs alive.

That is the reason why they were targeting the Muggle Borns was because they were the cause, when they came into our world they heard about Werewolves and Vampires and remembered the tales from the muggle world. And, of course they didn't try to understand them, they got scared and the Ministry of Magic, instantly made their races discriminated, theyused to revered and now they can't even get jobs. Or when they heard about our holidays they renamed them to the holidays in their world, and again the Ministry of Magic complied to them and changed the sacred names of our holidays so the MuggleBorns were happy, like All Hallows Eve changed to Halloween. They changed the Wizarding World and we let them. And, besides just because something is Dark doesn't mean it's Evil just like if something is Light doesn't mean it's Good.


	2. The Express

I scooted slowly scooted away from mum, Narcissa Malfoy, so I wouldn't get smothered with hugs. I ran as fast as fast as I could through platform 9 3/4 wall. Sadly I didn't get on the train fast enough so Mum gave me a hug and a kiss. Yuck.

I quickly went into the train looking for a compartment. I bumped into my friends in the hallway. We kicked some Hufflepuffs out of a compartment so we could all sit together. Not even at school yet and getting feared, awesome! We started talking about our summers all at once.

Darcy has dirty blond hair that comes over the side of her face. She's wearing a white lace dress that comes up to her knees, a thin brown belt, and a black necklace that was a family heir loom. She is a fashion chick. She is super annoying some times... okay, ALWAYS annoying. darcy_jones/temp...

Josh looked exactly like that muggle Bradley James but is taller and has ripped muscles, abs, and beautiful lips perfect for kissing, not that I've kissed him or anything, I mean we're just friends, right? Yes we are so no more talking about it! He's wearing a sleeveless black leather vest that has a green snake with red eyes on either side of the jacket. He has on ripped blue jeans. He has 3 piercing on one ear and 1 on the other ear. josh_wilson/temp...

Charlie is a Emo. His hair is black mess with a blood red streak on the part that was spiked downwards. He wears a studded belt with black jeggings and a black tee‐ shirt that said "I will stop wearing black when they invent a darker color." He has black bracelets that are buckled or have studs. charlie_johnson/...

Sophia is a pretty average girl. She has light brown straight hair and is wearing jeans and a blue tee‐shirt. Sophia is my best‐friend. sophia_begley/te... I have thick crazy dark brown hair. I have a dark green tank top, red and black plaid shirt on my waist, and black leggings. I have on a black hip hop flat brim hat. Many people wonder why I am a Malfoys daughter, I look nothing like the Malfoys. morgan_malfoy_le...

"So, What's been new with you guys?" I said to my friends Josh, Charlie, Sophia, and Darcy.

"Well, my dad has been disappearing to some 'Club', My lil bro is coming to Hogwarts this year, I'm head boy this year ... yeah nothing else besides the norm!" Josh responded with his cool, awesome, soothing, and nice to hear, reassuring, etc voice. ﴾No I totally don't have a crush on him, heh, heh, why would you think that?!﴿

"I had a chill summer." Sophia spoke, "I went to Hogsmeade and had to go into the muggle capital, London, to help my dad check out some witches and wizards. Sadly I was dragged along too. I wasn't allowed to be there for the meeting so I went to a store called Toys'R'Us. I jinxed a thing called a 'Barbie'."

Charlie stayed quiet as usual. He only talked in class, teasing Mud‐Bloods, and when its just our group of friends not when theres a bustling crowd of the train station.

"I went shopping th‐", Darcy started to say because she was going to talk about clothes, ugh.

"So, Josh, are we going to be number 1 this year in quidditch?" I asked hastily interupted, not wanting to hear about some stupid fashion line.

"Yes, I acual‐." Josh started "Awesome sauce, let's find somewhere to sit. "I interrupted. Did I really just dis my crush... I mean... uh... Sophia's crush, yeah he's not mine heh heh. Ok fine, I like him.

After a conversation about how last season our clothes were from Darcy, we started talking about last year's rumor that Voldemort return. We talked about how the Ministry had interfered and did anything in their power to make Harry Potter look like a liar and cheat. I totally support that. I hated Harry sooooo much.

Harry potter was just an arrogant prat who needs to know that we pure bloods are his superiors. When we finished talking about life and talking about Harry and the Golden trio, who were the 'Git Group' to us, we had arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. Umbridge

When we got out of the train, I ran into Harry Potter. Let the teasing begin!

"Heard you were supposed to be expelled potter, did beloved Dumbledore save you!" I said in a baby voice and sneer on my face.

"Yes actually, maybe you should be in Trelawnys class since you know what happened. Oh Great Know-er of What Happens, can you say what I'll do to you if you don't stop talking?" Harry said in a sarcastic voice. He knows how much I hated Trelawny. That made us all mad.

When I was about to reply to that sly comment, Hagrid gathered up all the first years and sent the returning students to the carriages. When I looked at Harry again he was petting the air as if there was a horse there. There is a rumor that thestrals pull the carriages, but we all know that's fake. We all started laughing, pointed and made sure everyone near us saw that Harry Potter is crazy.

We all arrived at the castle within 15 minutes. As we were walking into the Great Hall, I saw Harry Potter. I pulled back my wand and was about to hex him when the food appeared on the tables. Harry ran away to the tables to start eating like the gluten he was. I sat at the Slytherin table as Dumbledork started to speak.

As Dumbledork neared the end of his speech, a woman wearing all pink interrupted him and said her own speech. This new teacher basically said that the ministry of magic was taking over Hogwarts. Her name was Professor Dolores Umbrigde.

I wasn't sure what to think of her at first. Father works at the ministry so maybe she was here for the better. And this year the ministry hates Harry Potter, and there are many of us Pure-bloods working in the ministry this year ﴾ not those Blood traiters,Mudbloods, halfbreeds﴿.


	4. I'll Join

I only like one thing about Umbridge. The fact that she hates Harry too. She hates him almost more than I do. But generally hate her.

Umbridge has now appointed high inquisitor at Hogwarts. She's making up all these stupid rules like: No loud music. I mean what's life without loud music?! Another is: All weasly products are banned. It's kinda funny watching first years get tricked into using them.

When all of us Slytherins we're listening to music for probably the last time, Draco pulled me aside. "Can you join the inquisitorial squad with me?" Draco asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Awwww, are you scared of Umbridge so much that you want your big sister to be there to support you?"

"No, it's just that...we... Uh...I... I get extra credit for joining with someone else!" He said searching his mind for an excuse.

"it's OK bro, just admit you want to be head just like your sister, but you don't have good enough grades for it." I said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"That's not true!"

"Oh your right you just don't want dad to punish you again for bad grades!"

"You haven't told him about my grades have you?"Draco said in a fearful trying to look tough voice.

"Why Would I? Mom would probably scold me for telling on you, she does the worst. She's angry with a sad face and strong but tearful voice. That's the worst. Plus she overreacts!" I said finally giving in to my sister side and no longer the teasing side of me.


	5. Inquisitorial Squad

Draco and I were walking up to Umbrigdes office, when we ran into Pansy. I am always annoyed by Pansy from the moment she opens her mouth to the moment I walk away tempted to Avada Kedavra her. She loves Draco, though Draco has made it clear many times he HATES her.

"Look Dracie its your girlfriend," I whispered in his ear as she spotted us.

"Shut up!" He tried to whisper back but his anger took hold of him so he yelled.

"What did she say to you Dracie, did she hurt you, should I shut her up for you?" Pansy said rushing up to him glaring at me. I tried my best to hold my laughter in.

"Uhh... no... um... No need to shut her up. We were talking about... er... quidditch. She was... giving me advice... but I don't need her help so I shut her up! Yeah that's it ...uhh... I am totally telling the truth!" Wow, Draco is the worst liar I have ever seen.

"My Draco doesn't need your help Morgan. We don't need you to break up our relationship. The "Golden Trio" is already getting in things. So back off!" At that moment she gave Draco a peck on the cheek and gave him a bear hug. I would pay a million gallions to see that look on Draco's face again, Ha Ha Ha!

Pansy walked away giving a wave and smile to Draco. I smirked at my little brother, or should I say Dracie.

"What! I didn't ask her to smother me like that! I swear, if she‐"

"C'mon Dracy we need to go." I said with a signature Malfoy smirk.

"My name is not Dracy!"

"What‐ev's. I really don't care. Lets just get this over with."

We walked towards Umbridges door and knocked. I'm going to regret this Ithought.

"Come in." An annoyed voice said from behind the walked in and statedour business to her.

"Come to my office at 7:00 tonight and we will all welcome you two." she smiled and went back to her work not giving us another thought.

‐7:00 that night‐

I noticed many people I knew in the room. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Graham,Cassius, Charlie, and Dreamy Josh with his beautiful big eyes and... ﴾stop me now or I could go on for ages﴿ I don't like him so stop saying I do! There was filch aswell.

"Line up and step forward when I say your name." she said in a firm but oddly nice voice. We all lined up.

"Parkinson, Pansy" She pinned the medal on her. Pansy glanced at Draco andmouthed 'I Love You'. Gross.

"Goyle, Gregory " She pinned the medal on Draco dim witted henchman. Why hepicked them is a mystery to me. Just get over with it all PPU (Prissy Pink Umbridge), I need to lie down onmy bed and listen to music.

"Malfoy, Morgan!" I stepped forward and received my medal with pride. I glancedover at josh and he was smiling back at me. I turned away quickly, not wanting himto think that I like him. What... no... I mean... Ok I totally gave it away that time. So I like Josh its no Biggie!

"Squad, here is what you do, If you find someone disobeying my rules take them straight to me. I am ableing you to take away house pionts as well. Welcome to the inquisitorial squad! Now I have to talk to the minister about the recent events in this school, so go straight to your dorms." Ubrigde said briskly and shooed us out of her office.

I looked at my medal. OK, so joining might be cooler than I thought.


	6. The Golden Trio

I awoke at 12:28 pm with only one thought in my head. There was only nine more days till Christmas break. I slowly got up. Nine more days till I get out of this dump full of mud‐ bloods. Nine more days till I get to see mum﴾we were really close﴿. Nine more days till I get to see the big surprise my mum said was waiting for me. But first, my goal was to successfully get out of this bed. It was going to be a lazy day for me. My friends left a note saying they went to Hogsmeade. I wasn't hurt that they went with out me, because over the years they had learned I prefer to sleep in on week ends than go to Hogsmeade. I slowly planned out my day. First I'm going to draw and listen to music. Then I can go to the great hall and get some snacks. Afterwards I'll go outside and exercise, hang out with my friends who should be back by then. Then finally eat dinner. Pretty boring day if you ask me.

I tuned the radio to the top songs of today. I tried to draw that mud-blood Hermione Granger so that then I could throw darts at her face. It was a fail. It looked more like a ox with hair. I guess I could send it to her instead, and tell her its a portrait of her. Click here for the music playlist?list=PL...

As I stepped outside I noticed The Golden Trio standing near the lake. Its not in my nature that I would just walk by and not tease them.

I strutted up to them,"Hey, Weasel are you wearing new cloths? Wait, my bad, I saw Fred wear that robes once." Slowly his face turned red.

Ron was about to reply when I said,"I've been wondering, why is your face the same shade as your hair?" With that remark he turned redder yet.

When I was about t to make another insult for him, the mud‐blood jumped in,"Shut up Malfoy, cant you see that your bullying a pure‐blood?"That got to me. He was a blood traitor but he still was a pure blood and I was bullying one of my own.

"Well listen, Hermy the mud blood, I just am here to deliver a message to Weasel."I said turning to weasley,"Lavender wanted me to remind you that she wants to meet you in your usual spot to smother each other with love."

Weasel got redder. Hermy stared at red head with her mouth wide enough that she could eat an elephant. It was potters turn now.

"Are you quite finished because I have to go to a training session with Snape. That's right Snape and I go in a room together all by our selves." That made me go red. Snape was my godfather and we were pretty much family. So hearing that line caused me to think of something adult like. I shuddered at the thought. Snape would never have THAT with the enemy.

"Oh so you want to be like your mother? Having affairs with Snape?"Harry turned red as a beet. Weasel and Hermy turned to look at him silently asking what I was talking about. Only family and this Boy‐who‐lived‐but‐will‐soon‐die knew about lily and Severus. I left them all in shock.


	7. Break

I woke up with a start. Today we get to go home for Christmas break! It's not the presents or anything that makes me want to go back, it's the fact that I get to get out of this place of endless school! Ugh, it's not like my parents can't teach me! I know all the 'advanced' magic in the crummy castle.

I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. I meet up with my friends in the common room. We chatted endlessly for like 45 minutes then headed down stairs.

"So, are you guys going to our Christmas party?"

"I'll only go if the love of my life is going to be there..." Josh said looking at me. OMG he was talking about me!? I didn't know he liked me back!

"Dude, it's my house and my family's party, of course I'm going to be there!" I said. We stared into each other's eyes for like 5 minutes before being interrupted.

"You know were here too, right? And yes I'm going, if that even matters to you." Sophia said half laughing at our short yet long love moment.

"How about you Charlie, Darcy?" I asked finally snapping out of my gaze.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to go, cause my family and I are going to Germany, the land of beer and hot dogs." Darcy replied. Snobby git. How are we friends again?

"I'm pretty sure there called frankfurters..." I corrected.

"I know I was only testing YOUR knowledge." Darcy replied just as haughtily. Ugh, like I really believe that.

"I'm going." Charlie said flatly playing with his arm bands.

"Ok, great see y'all there! Draco c'mon! Let's go! Hup too! Oh carry my things won't you? Thanks." I walked away before he could protest.

Draco grumbled under his breath, but finally picked all the luggage.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Draco and I said in unison.

"Hello, children, glad your home." Father said with a plain bored tone.

"Oh, where are my little chickadees! Did you have a nice time? Did either of you get in trouble? Did you make new friends? Oh, I'm glad your home!" Mum said in one breath. Ugh, can't she just stop calling us her 'chickadees'? Is just a mother thing? If it is, I am never going to be that kind of parent.

"Um, mom we are all kind of tired so‐" I was interrupted with a quick...

"Oh, I'm sure you are! Go up to your room, you can unpack later. Remember guests start coming at 5:00..." Mum's voice trailed behind me while I rushed upstairs, leaving Draco with all the questions, kisses and hugs.


	8. Party

I woke up with Draco on my screaming in my ear "GET UP".

"What is it Draco?", I turned to look at the time," OH GOD, its 4:30! The Party starts in 30 minutes!"

"Yeah, I tried to get you up sooner but you wouldn't get up. Oh and your plan worked, I got stuck with all the hugs and kisses! Thank you very much." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh, any time," I replied with a Malfoy smirk," now if you don't mind Dracy‐poo Id like to get changed.

"I scooted him out of the room with him reminding me his name is not Dracy‐poo. I just shut the door in his face. "Don't call me DRACY‐POO!" Draco yelled through the door.

"You know what? I seriously don't care."I opened the door and cast a shut‐up‐and‐ don't‐talk‐anymore‐because‐your‐super‐annoying spell. I tried to find some thing to wear that would definitely annoy my mum. It cant be a dress, because they are just annoying, and it cant be jeans and a tee‐shirt cause I want to up hold the Malfoy honor. I finally chose to wear this morgans_riddles_...

I went down stairs and party guests were already arriving. Dang. The family arriving was a family I have never seen before. They were a man, woman, and three children. One of the children seemed my age and the other two seemed like magic school grads.

I walked up to the family, "Hello, Im Morgan Malfoy. Its nice to meet you." I put on a fake smile and shook hands. 'C'mon, hurry up, I want to get this thing over with' said a look on the youngest girls face.

"How do you do Miss Malfoy, I am Mr. Larns and this is my wife Melissa Larns. And these are our children, David the eldest, Maria the middle, and Vega the Youngest. I just got a job at the ministry with Lucius from Germany. You look around Vega's age why don't you two go and play?" Said the tallest newcomer, Mr. Larns. Wait did he just say, Play? OK I am not going to hang with these guys if they say play.

"Yes, why don't you and Vega go play Morgana." Mother said. And now I had no choice.

"Yes mother" I replied, leading Vega to my room. When we arrived there I made it CLEAR I was not going to 'play'.

"OK, so I am not gonna 'play' with you, got that?" I said a little harshly.

"Oh, like I had any idea of 'playing' with you." She snorted.

"Hey, NO ONE speaks like that to me in my house." I replied totally annoyed.

"Oh, right, sorry Miss Malfoy."Vega said with a curt bow. There was an intense pause before I started laughing.

"You know, I like your type of attitude. I have a feeling we are pretty similar to each other," I said stretching out my hand in a gesture of friendliness,"Do you want to start over?"

"It depends, does it include going down stairs and eating food instead of 'playing'?" She said with a smile on her face. We rushed down stairs and I meet up with my other friends.

"Guys this is Vega the Larness of Germany, the land of the dangerous larns, a creture with blond wavy hair and big heads. Vega, this is Charlie, Josh, and Sophia. Darcy, the other one of the gang, is in Germany. She's a stuck up nosy pants, so its kinda good shes not meeting you right now. She would be bombarding you with questions about cloths, boys, and money." I explained.

"Hi guys, as Her Malfoyness Morgana said, I'm Vega Larns." Vega said with a very nice insult, with perfect timing. Yes we are going to be great friends. We all headed straight for the Dining room and, before the adults could notice, we all ate half the food on the table


End file.
